lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout
The main Lookout RP characters. ---- H'''ello, we welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, a Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous '''Lookout Crew warriors! This wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the wiki, and encourage you too. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! SLOGAN: Twisting Dragon Ball and role-play into a new reality! ---- Name and make your article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . ---- This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a healthy, fun place (you can too!). ---- *'DaggerfallZ' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'TheLoneNord' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Semi-Active) *'Goten66' (Administrator - Semi-Active) *'Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4' (Administrator - Semi-Active) *'Imperial Wyrm, FriezaReturns' (Chat Moderators and Rollbacks - Active) *For a full list of non-mod rollbacks, click here. | For our list of technical administrators, click here. ---- This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. ---- October 2013 ---- * ---- This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. *Dragon Ball GY (TheLoneNord/DaggerfallZ) *Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan (TheLoneNord) *The Bonds (DaggerfallZ) *The Keyblade War (Silver Shenron) *Dragon Ball Dreams (DaggerfallZ) *Truth in the Mist (JanembaFreak97) *Dragon Ball Galaxies (Goten66) *The Nikad Saga (IloveJeice) *Dragon Ball: Awakening (Azusa Kitty) *TBA. ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! Taiyo, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! ---- This is where the chosen character that an assigned Administrator (Goten66) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Nach!'' ''Good Job! ---- This is where the Fanon that an assigned Administrator (DaggerfallZ) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is The Story of Bage! Good Job! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Goten66) puts who he thinks is the best editor this week. The User of the Week is Arishok Frieza! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ''Silver Shenron, '' is the Role-Player of the Week! Congrats! ---- You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ ---- ---- ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Picture he/she likes. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! ---- This is the weekly poll. This is where the assigned admin (TheLoneNord) puts a poll for us to vote on. Be sure to vote! Which of these DBZ Characters do you think you look the most like? Gohan Android 17 Chi Chi Spopovich Trunks Imperfect Cell Fat Buu Vegeta Master Roshi Android 18 ---- Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe!---- ---- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Category:Canon Category:Wiki Pages Category:Pages added by Zion3x